<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Last Raven by lycutest</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27781387">The Last Raven</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lycutest/pseuds/lycutest'>lycutest</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>All For The Game - Nora Sakavic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Multi, Neil Josten as Nathaniel Wesninski, Pining, Riko Moriyama is His Own Warning, Soft Jean Moreau, Violence, a lot of it, badass Neil, kevin and neil are brothers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:40:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,574</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27781387</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lycutest/pseuds/lycutest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nathaniel made a deal to safe his brothers and himself. But maybe he isn´t as free as he <br/>thought.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kevin Day/Jean Moreau, Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>107</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Last Raven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sooo, this is my first fic. Please be nice, any comment u have I´ll be happy to hear.<br/>I´m really happy to be making this and I hope you guys like it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Triggers: Mentions of scars</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>JULY</p>
<p> </p>
<p> "I need to talk to Kevin." </p>
<p>"Who are you?" Coach Wymack said, staring at the tall, dark-haired boy in front of him, especially in the three over his cheek. Jean Moreau. </p>
<p>"It´s important. I need to talk to Kevin." He repeats with a slightly stronger french accent.  </p>
<p>"Look, kid. I don´t know what Riko wants with..." </p>
<p>"It´s not about Riko. Let me talk to him. Trust me. He wants to know."  </p>
<p>Jean would not beg, but he needs to find a way to let Kevin know. He stared at Wymack, he looked a lot like Kevin if you looked in the right places, they had the same nose and mouth, and similar hair. He wondered if it was worth it, going to a low raking team to play with his father, to some sense of family. He heard Coach sigh and realized he had spaced out for a bit.  </p>
<p>"You have five minutes with him, and if he wants you out, you are out." </p>
<p>"That´s all I need. " Jean said before passing the man with ease to get through the door. He simply wasn´t expecting to find the whole Palmetto Exy Team in there. </p>
<p>The first thing he notices is how orange it is. So different from all the black in the nest. Then his eyes land on the green. Kevin´s green eyes. They were staring back at him with shock and disbelief. He looked so different from a year ago, less pale, and with some light back in his eyes, he couldn't help but notice the scars that covered his left hand. </p>
<p>"Jean?" He said with a voice that sounded like someone was choking him. "W-What are you doing here? How are you here? You were supposed to be at the nest. Riko will" </p>
<p>The blond next to Kevin started laughing hysterically, but Jean ignored him. He couldn´t stop looking at Kevin even if he tried. He was pretty sure his mouth was hanging open. Eventually, Kevin adverted his eyes to try to calm the short blond, who was probably Andrew, since the other one with the same face was wearing just a disgusted expression, so Jean assumed he would be the normal one.  </p>
<p>"Valjean, you flew too far from your nest didn´t you? What are you doing here?" He said. A knife appeared at his hand, but the smile only grew bigger. </p>
<p>Jean ignored him. Kevin wouldn't let him use that knife. Not after everything. He needed to trust that. Remembering what he had to do, Jean concentrated on Kevin again. It won´t make a difference if the foxes heard him, they will find it out sooner or later. </p>
<p>"Nathaniel brought me here." He said. </p>
<p>"That can´t be. Nathaniel is dead, Jean. He was sent to the main branch, there is no way he could get out of there alive. Not after what he did" Kevin said, he sounded guilty, the man most likely blamed himself for what happened a year ago, but he almost sounded hopeful too. </p>
<p>"I wouldn't lie to you about your brother." The foxes, who had all get up at some point, stayed silent at that, except for a maniacal laugh that at this point was almost a background noise. "He made a deal with Lord Moriyama. A deal that gets the three of us free. How do you think I´m not rotting back in the nest?" </p>
<p>"Hey, Day, what is he talking about. The last thing I knew you only had one brother. Let me tell you, he is not my favorite person." Andrew said. Jean didn´t know how he looked so intimidating with a smile on his face. It most hurt smile that much for so long. He wondered if without his meds the blond would smile at all. </p>
<p>"Oh Kevin, you didn´t tell your new teammates about me? I´m hurt." Jean turned to see Nathaniel standing next to the door, with a smug smile tugging at his lips and also a black eye, which hid his scars a little, but there were still notable, especially to Kevin that didn´t have the time to get used to them. Jean turned to look at him, seeing the shock look on his face. Was he even breathing? </p>
<p>"What happened to your face?" The girl, Alisson, asked and was hushed by the rainbow hair one, that sent an apologetic look in Nathaniel's direction, who just shrugged at her. </p>
<p>"Oh, I just got punched by some asshole, don´t worry about it."  He said ignoring that no one was talking about the black eye. "Hi, Kevin. It´s nice to see you again, big brother." He said, his smile turning into something softer but still sharp around the edges. Andrew stood in front of Kevin staring Nathaniel down, which only made the other raised an unimpressed eyebrow. </p>
<p>"No. Andrew," Kevin said going around the blond to stand in front of Nathaniel.  "Neil, can I hug you?" Nathaniel looked softly at Kevin after hearing the nickname and gave a small nod. Kevin took it like the permission it was and hugged him. Jean had to fight to keep a smile out of his face, especially after seeing the shooked expression of the other foxes and Wymack. He heard Nathaniel whisper something to Kevin but couldn't make the words but he saw some of the tension leave Kevin´s shoulders before Nathaniel let go. </p>
<p>"What are you doing here? You are not taking Kevin back there." The captain, Danielle said, looking a bit confused but determined. </p>
<p>"I have no interest in taking Kevin to the nest." He said without looking at her and, walking over to where Jean was standing. </p>
<p>"You were supposed to arrive tomorrow," He said in french when the smaller boy was next to him. " What happened?" </p>
<p>"Things just went faster than I expect"  He answered also in french shrugging again. </p>
<p>"That´s why you have a black eye?" That made Nathaniel laugh, but otherwise, he ignored the question. </p>
<p>"What deal you made with Ichirou, Neil? You didn´t get in trouble, did you?" Kevin asked in the same language, earning him a glare from Andrew, the knife still in his hand. </p>
<p>"Of course I didn´t. The main branch doesn´t care enough about us as long as we make money, so you only have to give them 80% of your salary for a few years and they will be happy. I´ll give you your contract later. Also" He said like he was remembering something. "Jean and I need a team, I was hoping the foxes would be happy to have us." </p>
<p>"What?" Kevin said. </p>
<p>"What?" Jean said. </p>
<p>" I mean, we need a new team. Why not the foxes?" He said. " It´s only for a year" </p>
<p>"What will happen after a year?" Kevin asked, and Jean shared the doubt. It´s not like Nathaniel tells everything he plans, he doesn´t tell anything to anyone unless he needs to. Jean stopped taking it personally years ago. </p>
<p>"Nothing you need to worry about. I need you to trust me in this." He said, not looking sorry. </p>
<p>Kevin sighed, but he knew Nathaniel as well as Jean, so he gave in and nodded. "I can´t talk for the team, you have to convince them, and I don´t if it will work since we are almost at the beginning of the season. But I want you here, I do." </p>
<p>"So, Coach Wymack, right?" Coach looked taken back by the sudden change of language. "You have only a few players, how do you feel about getting two more?" He tilted his head as he said it, waiting patiently for the answer. </p>
<p>"Ooh, Bird, bird, we already reached our raven quota. You´re not staying"  Andrew said, holding the knife tighter in his hand.   </p>
<p>"You´re not the one that decides that. And if you pull that knife at me, believe you´ll regret it." Andrew´s smile grew bigger but they were interrupted by Wymack before he could answer. </p>
<p>"Look, Nathaniel, right? We don´t have space for two more backliners and also, the ERC won´t let me add someone to the team right now" </p>
<p>"I have the paperwork for that. The main branch provided. Also, I can play striker." </p>
<p>"What? You can play strike, Nathaniel. Riko will be" </p>
<p>"I don´t care about what Riko thinks." Nathaniel interrupts Kevin, who looked at Jean for support but didn´t meet any. They were free now. Weren´t they? </p>
<p>Coach didn´t sound much convinced but he did look interesting. They needed a new striker for that season. </p>
<p>"How about that, Coach? You watch me and Jean play and then your team voted if we can play with them or not." Nathaniel proposed a convinced smile already on his lips. That made both Jean and Kevin also smile. They may be fucked up, but if there was one thing they knew was play Exy and they sure as hell didn´t need Riko for that. </p>
<p>"I guess we can make that. Grab the spare gear for them in the lockers, Kevin. Matt, Seth, and Renne change as well." Wymack didn´t want to admit but he was intrigued by how the perfect court would play together, even if one of them wasn´t wearing his number anymore. </p>
<p>"Let´s play." Nathaniel said.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>